This invention relates to a reclosable opening device which can be used for containers, especially beverage containers. The invention particularly relates to such a closure assembly for use in carbonated beverage cans and particularly in plastic cans.
In the past, the closure assemblies in a container wall which were most popular for usage in commercial packaging were those which could be removed from the container, such as tear off or tear out closures. However, resistance to the use of this type of throw-away closure or opening assembly increased due to pollution requirements and because most users tended to separate the assembly completely from the container. When such closure assemblies were made of metal or even some plastic materials, they posed a hazard to other parties due to the possibility of cutting or the like.
Thus, a demand was created for closure assemblies which were of relatively simple construction and which remained integral with the container with which they were associated after the closure assembly was opened to provide access to the contents of the container. A wide variety of such closures have been designed and many have been put into commercial use.
Many of these closure assemblies are well designed in that they provide easy and safe access to the container contents. However, once these closure assemblies are opened, there is no way to reclose the container should the consumer not wish to consume the entire contents. The present invention provides a closure assembly which is environmentally sound because it does not detach from the container, is easy and safe to open and is reclosable so that the contents of the container, such as a carbonated beverage, can be partially consumed and then saved for later consumption without contamination.